


Don't say Goodbye

by KyoMoeChan



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoMoeChan/pseuds/KyoMoeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We never connected.. Even if I thought it would be destiny to meet here again, we’re walking on different paths now. Everything has changed. I’m sorry, Kyosuke. This is goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens after episode 8 when Honan lost against Kakyoin. It’s my reunion of Tomoe and Kyosuke. It’s a little cheesy, but well, fics are made for writing your own fantasy, right? Hope you like it ;)
> 
> [It’s my first fic, sine a long time. Normally I only do RP posts. There might be some grammar typos. Bear with me ^^ I’m a German fangirl ;) I was a good girl, no sexual content is included, for now ^^]

**This is Goodbye**

Parting words after Honan had lost to Kakyoin. Hearing that from Tomoe did a hurtful number on Kyosuke. He was not only a former teammate but one of his best friends. And there was the point of reality, that he had always feelings for the dark haired guy, pretty much since the beginning of their friendship. After the dramatic incident last year, Kyosuke had left Stride to protect his friends and the club from disbanding. Tomoe went off to study in the US. Now and then, they stayed in contact with each other. But it wasn't the same like it was before. Although, he was glad to hear from Tomoe now and then.

  


However, nobody thought that their reunion would happen like this, at least, Kyosuke and his teammates. It was a shock to him, but he held up a straight face. "It changes nothing. I'm only running for my team..", were the words he said to Heath. But inwardly, he felt a stinging pain. He didn't run with Tomoe, no, he was running against him. You could say, that everything had changed for them.

  


Honan lost without a chance to stand against Kakyoin. The team was depressed and pretty crushed, facing the reality of not being fast enough to win. After they lost, Tomoe looked for Kyosuke to talk to him. A conversation he wanted to forget. "I'm sorry I invited you to run for my team. I thought it was our destiny to meet here again. But we're not on the same path like we were before. We never connected...", Tomoe said with a sad voice, his eyes didn't leave his former teammate, not once. "This is goodbye, Kyosuke." He had no idea how to react to those words what hurt him that much. Instead of replying something, he turned around and left Tomoe behind.

  


Both of them shared a deep love for Stride, but it wasn't all Kyosuke cared about. He also cared about the dark haired guy, but the way he talked to him after the run, sounded like it was one-sided and nothing mattered to Tomoe but Stride. Kyosuke needed to get away that's why he left him without saying a word back. His feelings for Tomoe clenched his stomach and he had a hard task to breathe properly. He didn't notice that his friend was watching him leave. Sad eyes slightly filled with tears were taking in every step of Kyosuke until he was out of his sight.

  


**We never connected**

**  
**

_I'm coming back to Japan soon. Then I'll come and get you._ That was his intention. Tomoe not only desired to see Kyosuke run with him but also being close to him again. Maybe he was selfish and the way he tried to win the Honan runner over was wrong. The moment he heard that Kyosuke had returned to Stride, he was feeling really happy. It meant that he didn't blame himself for the incident anymore, which was never his fault in the first place. Kyosuke came back to his love for Stride and all Tomoe wanted, was to be a part of it.

  


He was so happy and thrilled to run with Kyosuke again, that he lost the sight of reality for a moment. They were running for different teams. Seeing Kyosuke next to him made him smile. His heart did increase the very moment, his eyes caught sight of Kyosuke. He was just too beautiful to him. "It's been a long time since we ran together. Isn't Honan uncomfortable for you?" Kyosuke turned around to face him but his expression was unreadable. He didn't show any emotion. "I've decided to run for Honan...", he said and turned away. _I see. But I'm glad to run with you again._

  


It should have been their long awaited reunion. Tomoe was looking forward to it. But the second they crossed the path, the connection he was hoping for never happened. They didn't run with each other, they ran against each other. Kyosuke didn't face him in that moment and the pain of hurtful truth was stabbing him. They weren't on the same path anymore. Everything has changed for them. _Kyosuke, was I wrong_? They always had a connection. As teammates and as friends. But today he was facing the truth. Kyosuke was running again, but he wasn't running with him. Not now or ever again. It was painful to think about it. But now, it was for Tomoe to finish his run and win for his team.

  


Kakyoin won and it felt good for Tomoe. But on the inside, he felt crushed by the naked truth what hurt him. After the run he searched for Kyosuke, to say his goodbye's. They didn't have any connections anymore, they weren't the same. Maybe it was all his imagination, his wish, that something between them was still the same, but it wasn't. His former teammate left him without saying a word and it was clear in this moment. Tomoe not only had lost his friend, he would also never get his feelings returned. His eyes felt the stinging pain of tears. _This is really goodbye._

  


Seeing Kyosuke leaving pained him, but facing his brother and getting the feeling of being unwanted, hurt him even more. He was proud of Riku but his little brother  wasn't up for a conversation and had no intention to run against Tomoe. He felt sad, but let Riku go. _Maybe someday, you will forgive me for being who I am, Riku. I'm proud of you._ The happiness he felt earlier today, fell into little pieces of sadness. His brother didn't want to be near him. And the man he loved left him behind without saying anything back. Maybe he was at fault, maybe he did make the wrong choices of words and maybe he should've been honest with everyone he loved, but in this moment, he just couldn't bring himself up. After all, he was feeling lonely, again. And somehow it was his own fault.

  


**I can't let you slip away again**

  


The members of Honan were sad and unhappy about their loss. Riku was hurt and depressed in his own way, that he didn't want to be with anyone and left to be alone. Not even Takeru managed to calm him down. Kyosuke could understand everyone's pain but he was dealing with his own roller coaster of feelings. He wanted to be by himself to gather his thoughts together again. The conversation with Tomoe was still pounding in his head and the way he said goodbye to him, his heart wasn't accepting it. After such a long time of being apart from each other, Kyosuke still couldn't let go.

  


The Honan runner decided to take a run to clear his head. It started to rain. At first it was only a little drizzle but a few minutes later it turned into pouring rain. It didn't stop Kyosuke from running even faster. The wind was on his side while the rain drops splashed into his face, soaking his hair and clothes. He caught himself thinking about Tomoe and how they enjoyed running during a weather like this. They were happy and enjoyed each others' company. Back then, Kyosuke always thought that nothing could come between them. Although, he never confessed his true feeling to him but they always had a mutual understanding. He never regretted to hide his love for him up until now, where everything seemed to crash down and started to fade away.

  


_Is Stride the only thing you care about? What about us?_ For the first time, he felt the need that he had to do something about it. Kyosuke had a hard time dealing when Tomoe left to study in the US. He was back now and yes, they had not the greatest reunion, but that didn't mean they have to split up like this. There was always another way to work things out, right? Maybe it was time to man up, to confess and face his feelings. Otherwise, Tomoe would slip away, forever and then there would be no chance for making up, neither their friendship nor having a future. If there would be one. He was aware of the fact, that confessing could turn out to be the worst case and a rejection could hit him. But if he wouldn't dare to poker now, he'd never know if Tomoe only cared about him being a runner or if there would be a chance to have more than just a friendship.

  


Within a few minutes and a bunch of phone calls, the Honan runner found out where he could find Tomoe. It was his fastest run ever until he stood at the front door of his former teammate's apartment. Soaking wet from head to toes, he knocked on the door frequently. "TOMOE...", he shouted, his voice slightly filled with panic. "Open up, we need to talk now."

  


**I wish I could take it back**

  


Leaning with his shoulder on the window's frame, Tomoe watched the rain falling down, drowning in his own thoughts. Strangely, he wasn't up for a run outside, even he always dared to run until he hit his absolute limit. This day didn't turn out to be like he wished for. Facing Kyosuke after such a long time and how their reunion ended tormented the Kakyoin runner more than anything. He had wished for a different outcome so badly like, being happily reunited and Kyosuke would've chosen him. It was selfish to think like that, but his feelings were blinding him. Not to mention, he had hoped that his brother had forgiven him, but that didn't happen. Seeing Riku still being absent towards him hurt badly. But maybe one day, there would be a time, they could run and laugh together again, like before. He wouldn't push him.

  


Most of his mind were filled with thoughts about Kyosuke. The way his former teammate turned away and left him behind, he didn't get the sight out of his mind. _Why did you let me say those words without saying anything back? Are we really that different now? I thought we had an understanding. Was I wrong?_ It wasn't like he was blaming Kyosuke for anything. He knew exactly that this was his mistake.  Tomoe chose those words, even if he didn't mean it that way. Why was he saying it in the first place? "Maybe I was jealous...", he whispered to himself, his expression shattered and sad. Seeing Kyosuke running for his team without him being a part of it anymore pained him. And jealousy was definitely there.

  


Since the day he left to study aboard, he always dreamed of being close to the Honan runner again. He could never forget his friend and first love. Kyosuke was always a part of his mind. But having the courage to admit his feelings, Tomoe was just  scared to take this step. Instead of being honest like always, he was hiding his love and blurted out some words today and hurt them both. _I missed you so much, guess I lost my straight thinking when I told you this. I wish I could take it back_. But he couldn't. Even if, what would the guy he adored think of him? Sadly, he shook his head and slumped his shoulders. "Guess this is goodbye for good."

  


The next moment he jerked away from the window and looked completely startled at his front door. Someone was hammering against it like a storm. Tomoe's eyes widened when he heard his name, called out by the man, he just said 'farewell'. "Kyosuke..", he breathed out and walked over to the door. His hand was shaking when he opened it, facing a drenched Kyosuke who looked like a mess.

  


**Let's get some things straight here**

  


"Kyosuke, what are you..", but Tomoe was silenced by his friend, who practically waved him ' _Shut up_ '.

"You talked enough for one day. Now it's my turn..", the Honan runner said out of breath. His face was completely covered by raindrops and his clothes were glued to him like a second skin. He ran like his life depended on it. It was time to make some things clear.

"How can you barge in my life again and giving me a 'Goodbye' speech like that? Wasn't me the one who did everything to protect you?" Kyosuke looked straight into Tomoe's eyes. A glimmer of anger was visible in his expression, but his eyes said more than a thousand words. He was hurt, that much Tomoe could tell.

"I...", but again, he was shut up by Kyouske. "I'm not finished yet, Tomoe...", the taller one said a little louder than planned. "You walked out of my life to study aboard. You didn't even think about how I would feel being left behind after everything that happened. And now, you think you can give me a shitty 'Goodbye' because you're not a part of my life anymore. How dare you?"

Tomoe was taken aback. This conversation wasn't leading into the direction what you could call, talking about friendship. No, there was more to the story. Kyosuke was not only furious but deeply hurt. The dark haired guy started to step back, but Kyosuke followed him inside without letting him out of sight. They would have a straight talk now. No turning back, no running. There were so many things unspoken between them. It was time they had an extensive conversation.

Tomoe faced his former teammate with a confused expression. He didn't notice that he was still walking backwards. A moment later, he bumped the wall with his back, leaning against it. He jerked lightly when Kyosuke placed both of his hands on each side next to his head, looking straight in Tomoe's eyes. The distance between their faces was only a few inches apart. Tomoe swallowed lightly, unable to say a word.

"It was my decision to leave the Stride club to protect the team. I didn't regret my action..", Kyosuke said and continued without taking his eyes of him. "I'm glad, I'm able to run for Honan again. There's no other school, I would join. But thinking that we're not connected anymore, because we're running for different teams...", he said with a trembling voice. "I thought we are friends. That we have an understanding. How can you think I would be okay, if you leave like this again?"Kyosuke searched Tomoe's eyes, his expression was pained. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry...", Tomoe finally found his voice, even it was shaking a little. "To be honest, I was a little jealous. I'm not a part of it anymore. I thought when I come back, I could win you over to my team, so we could be together again." He titled his head and stared at the floor. "I wanted us to be reunited again. It was selfish of me to think, that you wanted the same." He couldn't face Kyosuke in this moment. Tomoe felt ashamed somehow. Of course, his friend was right with each word he said. It shouldn't matter for which Stride team they ran. They were friends after all.

"You are a part of it..", Kyosuke whispered while he put his fingers beneath Tomoe's chin to make him face him again. Raindrops were still running over his face.  "You are a part of my life, of me. I don't care if you are my opponent, as long I can have you close to me." The Honan runner swallowed hard. It was now or never to man up. "I love you, Tomoe. And being apart from you was very painful to deal with. Maybe I'm not good in showing how happy I am, now that you're back. But I am." Kyosuke closed his eyes. He confessed his love to Tomoe and now, the fear of getting rejected caught up with him again.

_He loves me? I'm not imagining him saying that, right_? His cheeks reddened slightly the moment he faced Kyosuke. He had his eyes closed and he felt, that the guy was trembling. A shy smile escaped from his lips. "I love you even more..", he whispered with a shaky voice before he closed the distance slowly. Tomoe placed his hand on Kyosuke's cheek, caressing it slightly while his mouth found its way to his lips. "I don't want to be apart from you. Never ever again..", he breathed against Kyosuke's lips.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt the soft lips of Tomoe on his own. Kyosuke didn't get rejected, but his feelings returned by the guy, he desired almost his whole life. Slowly, he put his arms around the dark haired runner and pressed him close against his cold and wet body, deepening the kiss even further. He dreamed about this moment for so long, there was no way he would let him escape out of his arms again. "Kyosuke, wait...", Tomoe struggled against him. "You are soaking wet." Kyosuke chuckled, but didn't release Tomoe at all. "I'm sorry...", he mumbled while he placed a kiss on Tomoe's forehead, running a hand through his dark hair lovingly. "I guess holding back now, is very hard for me."

Tomoe was smiling and leaned against his touch. He looked up at the man he always found being the most beautiful person on earth. "We should get you out of your wet clothes and you need a shower to get warm again." A blush spread over his cheeks. The way Kyosuke looked at him gave away, what he was thinking. "But only if you will join me...", he said with a wink and placed a kiss on Tomoe's palm. They sorted out their issues and were about to take it a step further. The dream they both wished for it to come true became beautiful reality. There couldn't be a word to describe, how happy they both felt in this moment.

  


**You belong to me**

  


Tomoe couldn't really escape out of Kyosuke's arms, not that he wanted to. They have waited a long time to share moments like this and every second was precious. Although both wanted so much more from each other, they held back while they showered together. There was plenty of time to follow their desire and need for one another. They kept each other close, shared passionate kisses while their hands started to know each other's body. The feeling to be so close to one another was everything for Tomoe and Kyosuke. In this moment, they weren't thinking about having sex, for now. The little touches and the kisses they shared were enough for them to space out into a world, where only them existed.

They couldn't stay forever in the shower, even Tomoe wanted to stop time to enjoy their togetherness in here a little more. "Your skin starts to shrivel..", the dark haired said in a whisper, being still embraced by Kyosuke. Tomoe's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. With closed eyes, he rested his head above Kyosuke's heart, listening to the beats. They kept a heightened rhythm, what made him smile. "I'm unwilling to let you out of my arms yet..", Kyosuke said and placed a kiss on the top of Tomoe's head. "We can't stay forever under the water, Kyosuke." He lifted his head to look into his lover's beautiful eyes. "But...", he said while he chewed on his lower lip a little sheepishly. "You could stay over tonight." Tomoe searched his eyes slowly. "We still need to catch up on the time we missed with each other."

Kyosuke showed a smile, his eyes were sparkling with happiness. "You're right..", he said and leaned in to kiss Tomoe once again. „There is no other place, I'd rather be than here with you.“ They another loving kiss before they finally managed to leave the shower. They dried each other with towels and a moment later, they snuggled into Tomoe's bed, entangled in each other arms. Tomoe rested his head on Kyosuke's chest, listening to his evenly breathing while he felt a hand up and down his backside, caressing him softly. It was a such a beautiful moment. It had been a long time since he felt so happy.

  


Slowly, the pieces what pained him the last couple of months started to heal. He had the guy he loved so much right next to him. The only thing missing was his little brother. It hurt, that Riku was repellent towards him. Tomoe tensed lightly at the thought of it. Unconsciously, he nestled closer to Kyosuke like he sought for a shelter. The light haired glanced down at him. „I'm glad to feel that you won't run away from me. But why I have the feeling your mind is somewhere else, huh?“ Tomoe flinched slightly and bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure the issue he had with Riku would the best conversation to celebrate their reunion. It would definitely ruin the mood. Tomoe shook his head. „Don't worry, I'm all here with you..“, he said with a smile and looked up to him. For a moment, Kyosuke searched his eyes closely. „It's hard to have a star runner as brother and trying to keep up with him. Give him time, I'm sure he will come around soon.“ It was like he was reading his mind. But Kyosuke wasn't dumb. Riku was struggling since they ran against Kakyoin and it would be a surprise if Tomoe wouldn't struggle as well. They were brothers after all and despite all the issues they might have, they missed each other. He was sure of it. „I hope you're right...“, Tomoe whispered. He sighed and started to trace patterns on Kyosuke's chest again. „I am...“, he winked a little cocky. „Besides, next time we will win. We all have a fighting spirit, Riku included. We're not going to lose again.“

„You seem to be pretty confident...“, Tomoe said with a grin. He was in a better mood now. As a brother, he wished nothing more than for Riku to win with his team. But as a rival, he would do his best for his own team. „I guess I have to train a little harder otherwise, you will run away from me when we face each other next time again.“

Kyosuke turned slowly and switched places, putting himself above Tomoe. He was a little startled and the way Kyosuke looked at him made his cheekbones blush. „You are mine now...“, he said hoarsely. „The last thing in my mind is running away from you. It took us years to belong to each other.“ Softly, he ran this fingertips through Tomoe's hair, caressed down to his cheek and brushed his thumb over those kissable lips. „I love you so much, I want to devour all of you.“

He leaned in and closed the distance between them. The kiss turned from sweetly into flaming and the sexual craving for one another was back at full force. Tomoe shivered and goosebumps created by his arousal was spreading over his skin. „Kyosuke...“, he murmured into the kiss. He began to breathe heavily. The hand of his lover was exploring his side, softly brushing over his ribs until it rested on his thigh. It was like his second nature to arch into the touch. „Make me yours.“

Kyosuke nibbled softly on the dark haired's lower lip and smiled affectionately. „That's a request I can't deny.“ They shared a heated kiss, devouring each other. Tomoe had his hands buried in Kyosuke's beautiful hair and gripped it slightly. Slowly, the Honan runner sidled down and made sure he cherished each spot of Tomoe's chest with sweet kisses, made him fall for Kyosuke all over again, who made sure that he was the only person Tomoe could think of. The world around them faded and the harsh words from today were forgotten. They were drowning in each other while they made love for the first time.


End file.
